


SPN Challenge:- Pink To Make The Boys Blink

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge:- invent a monster, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Halloween challenge:- invent a monster.Sam has managed to drag Dean to a supermarket, but there's a surprise waiting for them when they exit the store.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 4





	SPN Challenge:- Pink To Make The Boys Blink

Dean glared down at the chockfull shopping-cart he was pushing as if it were Hell's ugliest demon.

:

'Just look at what the best hunter on the planet has been reduced to!' he grumbled resentfully, casting a blistering glance at his sibling.

'Stop complaining, Dean. You go through toilet paper and coffee as if the world was ending. We needed to stock up big-time.'

'You could've come on your own, instead of humiliating me like this,' the older man rebutted.

'Enough, dude,' Sam huffed impatiently. 'Store the stuff in the Impala. The quicker we get back to the bunker the better. Today's Halloween and you know the fuglies get extra prissy.

:

But when the car came into view, Dean stopped abruptly, causing Sam to crash full-body into his back.

'Saam...' A feeble moan issued from Dean's throat as he took in the sight of his Baby.

Even Sam's eyes grew huge at the spectacle. The car was a shocking, sparkling, pink from the front grille to the taillights.

Dean released his hold on the cart, and dashed to the Impala, embracing her hood. 'Baby. Who did this to you? When I get my hands on him, I'll tear …...'

:

'Tee…hee…hee.'

Both siblings turned towards the sound's direction but could see nothing.

'Show yourself, bitch,' Dean yelled, his cheeks flushed with rage. 'If you don't turn my Baby back to normal, I'll never stop until I've ganked your invisible ass.'

'You'll have to catch me first,' the disembodied voice crowed. 'And you won't! I only come out to play on Halloween.'

:

A jaunty tinkle filled the air, and with horror, Sam and Dean stared at each other. As if to match the Impala, their clothes were now a shocking pink, boots included.

'That's my favorite jacket,' Dean hissed.' You are going down…you…you…! What the fuck are you anyway?'

'Tee-hee. That's for me to know and you to find out, playmates. Well, it's been a pleasure, but I gotta go. Lots to do before the day's over.'

Another cheery tinkle heralded the insubstantial being's departure.

:

'Calm down, Dean,' Sam said soothingly, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. 'I don't think it meant us any harm. It must be some kind of playful sprite.'

'Playful sprite, my ass! How can you be so frigging calm, Sam? Have you seen what's happened to us, and more importantly to my car!'

'Come on, Dean. Let's get out of here. I've got some research to do,' Sam replied, directing his upset sibling towards the driver's door.

:

The younger Winchester kept his thoughts to himself, not willing to pronounce a verdict on whether the color change was permanent or not. Whatever this Halloween-prankster was, Sam hadn't come across a similar one before.

:

As if in the parody of a Barbie movie, the usually sedate muscle car exited the supermarket's parking lot in all its pink, shimmering glory, two male, rose-colored versions of the famous doll adorning its front seat!


End file.
